Conventionally, various data storage methods have been proposed in order to store inputted data into a storage device such as a hard disc drive (HDD) or the like or in order to read out data stored in the storage device.
For example, as a storage method of image data, a still video storage device which stores image data from an outside into a memory and stores the image data from the memory into a storage medium (see Patent Document 1). That is, storage of image data is carried out in the storage device as follows: image data retained in the memory is transferred to the storage medium at the time when it becomes possible to store the image data. Thus, it is not necessary to rotate a storage medium (disc) while the image processing device is on standby for storage, so that it is possible to prevent the disc and a head from being abraded away.
Further, in order to reduce time taken to read out image data stored in HDD, the following file device was proposed.
The file device stores a set of plural image components constituting a single document image into a data memory and stores management information and editorial information of the document image into an information memory. Further, contents of the data memory and the information memory are transferred to a storage device as a single file (see Patent Document 2).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 109882/1989 (Tokukaihei 1-109882)(Publication date: Apr. 26, 1989)
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 169643/1989 (Tokukaihei 1-169643)(Publication date: Jul. 4, 1989)
However, in the arrangement of Patent Document 1, the image data from the outside is temporarily stored in the memory, and the image data is sent to the storage medium. According to the arrangement of Patent Document 1, the image data temporarily stored in the memory is collectively transferred to and is stored in the storage medium, so that it takes time to transfer the image data to the storage medium and store the image data into the storage medium after the image data has been inputted from the outside.
Further, in the arrangement of Patent Document 2, the image components, the management information and the editorial information are temporarily stored in the respective memories, and they are stored into an external storage device as a single file. Thus, as in the arrangement of Patent Document 1, it takes time to transfer the image data to the external storage device and store the image data into the external storage device after the image data has been inputted.